skyholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Theodrix Tegula
"It helps to use the little sights on top." - Theodrix History Born in the wealthy country of Druma, Theodrix learned at an early age the value of money. Money could get you most anything in life, and in the greedy country of Druma, was the only way to get any real respect. Though his parents were decent enough merchants, Theodrix never really had the knack for wheeling and dealing with people. At the least, his idea on selling goods mostly involving repeatedly saying the same boilerplate advertising facts about said item while shaking it up and down like keys for a baby. Needless to say, he didn't quite cut it as a merchant. However, he did have uncanny ability to read people. He could always guess which customer would fold first when put under pressure, who would end up paying the most for the most worthless thing, and who would be stubbornly resolved against buying anything - he became especially good at throwing out window shoppers. He put these talents to use in the gambling halls in his town, and though he quickly found himself banned in many for winning so often, it was at least a way to put bread on the table and amass wealth, like everyone told him to do. Seeing as their son was no good for joining the cult of the Prophecies of Kalistrade, Theodrix was sent off for a different life entirely after some time. His natural dexterity and unusual street smarts made him a good candidate for another facet of Druma's society: The Blackjackets. It was among these steadfast mercenary men that Theodrix finally found his true calling as a gun for hire. He was given the best possible training and the best equipment, and he quickly proved himself among his peers as unnaturally skilled with this new fangled firearm technology. His instructors decided to augment his natural talent with training as a spy, for every army thrives on intelligence. He was given instruction by a well paid man from the east, a land called Tian Xia. The man didn't like to talk much about his homeland, but he did have a unique set of skills to pass onto Theodrix. Unlike most rogues, Theodrix instead took on a set of skills far more mystical. He learned how to target the pressure points on a man's body with his bullets, how to sweep the leg when standing so that none could touch him, even how to fade into the shadows with but a quick movement. With this particular set of skills, Theodrix proved a valuable member of the Blackjackets, carrying out his orders dutifully and almost ruthlessly. He took no pleasure in the less desirable orders, indeed, he eventually grew to despise some of them. Most Blackjackets were paid well enough to avoid thoughts of doubt, but for some reason Theodrix was different. Maybe it was because he had first tried to become a merchant, or maybe he just knew people too well. Whatever the case, he eventually ended his contract as a mercenary after several years of service, and instead left Druma to venture across Golarion. He had heard of something called the World Wound in Mendev. Fighting back demons seemed like a good enough palate cleanser after his work in Druma, plus he could earn decent coin at the same time as a much needed mercenary for the latest crusade. Joining up with a contingent of other mercenaries, he crossed the Lake of Mists and Veils and entered into the crusades, not really sure what to expect beyond good payment and lots of danger. He was rewarded handsomely with both. Surviving by the very skin of his teeth more than once, the longer Theodrix fought the more he seemed to fade away into the background. His prior training as an odd rogue came in handy when taking hordes of demons by surprise, but he couldn't exactly spy on a horde of creatures that killed anything that didn't look like them. He was great at disguise, but not THAT good! The field experience, however, honed his prior training as a soldier, and he soon made a fairly decent name for himself as a competent soldier. Other mercenaries looked up to him as someone who could at least be counted upon, even if Theodrix was starting to grow tired of having to fight back endless demonic invasion forces. It was during the aftermath of one such battle that Theodrix felt especially exhausted. Weary and somewhat injured, Theodrix wandered into the communal washroom only to realize he had managed to stumble into a bar, one filled with people he couldn't recognize. The barflies blinked at him, and when he turned around since he didn't want to get plastered so quickly, he couldn't find the door he had walked through. It didn't take him long to realize he had arrived in another place entirely. Perhaps slightly grateful for the involuntarily severance from his contract, he stumbled into the streets to go find a private bath for once. Mercenaries were always needed, no matter what. He was sure he'd find work here all the same, and possibly not have to face down a bunch of demons bent on salting the earth on top of his corpse. Appearance Theodrix is a thin man who seems to be fading into the air itself. His skin is considerably pale and his hair has gone stark white. His body almost seems to be trying to retreat in on itself, stomach-wise, while his limbs are long and gangly. He tends to prefer heavily covering clothing, and often switches outfits when he gets the chance, an old habit from his grueling training as a mystical rogue. It can be fairly difficult to actually recognize the man when he gets the chance to properly disguise himself. Personality With a grim smile and a slightly distant look in his eye, Theodrix makes it clear he's a man who's seen a lot of battle already. He tends to enjoy the finer things in life, and when he speaks, he talks as plainly as possible, an effect that lends itself to creating aphorisms that aren't particularly clever, but are ones he enjoys repeating to sound smart. His stint in the Mendev crusades have left Theodrix somewhat paranoid, even when around normal people. His fingers still twitch and he's reluctant to accept the aid of others, worrying somewhere in his mind that they might be a turned cultist trying to trick him. Still, in the right mood and with a good cigar, he can be amicable towards those who have also spent their lives fighting or traveling. Friends Theodrix had a few friends from his group in the crusades, but none have appeared in Skyholme. Probably for the best, considering old gambling debts. Enemies As a mercenary at heart, Theodrix has no truly sworn adversaries. He fights against whatever someone with money tells him to. Aspirations Theodrix desires to amass wealth, a holdover from his upbringing in Druma. Given that he left before he could get too indoctrinated, he at least isn't insane about it. For now, he's content to be a mercenary, but in his heart he desires a real cause worth fighting for, something he can throw his weight behind. A bit like the crusades, but with less demons. Category:Characters